


The Diner on Route 66

by WaitWhoaWhat



Category: overwatch
Genre: Gay, Humor, Implied Smut, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Partial fluff, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitWhoaWhat/pseuds/WaitWhoaWhat
Summary: Hanzo Shimada finds himself in an odd situation when he meets a waiter he never expected to see at a diner he never expected to be at.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and I have very little idea of what I'm doing. That said, criticism is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

Hanzo was completely exhausted, and rightfully so. He had spent the past day or two traveling on mind-numbingly boring planes and bumpy cars. After a series of dull and painful transport, he had finally found himself in the cushioned booth of an all-American 24-hour diner sitting right on the side of Route 66 itself. Hanzo didn't care much for hamburgers, french fries, and other edible objects of the same category. But hey, it was an improvement over the salty little bags of pretzels handed out to him every four hours on a flight.

As he was waiting for his order to be taken, Hanzo observed the restaurant he had taken the time to find. It was surprisingly packed, due to the fact that it was around eleven at night. The diner itself wasn't anything special. It was exactly like every other diner he had been to on his past trips. The ketchup bottles to the side of the table, the way the utensils were aligned, and even the menu seemed to blur together with all of the previous establishments Hanzo had visited. The people and omnics were similar too. You had couples, you had groups of people, and you had people sitting alone by themselves, just like him. And just before he was about to get up to find some kind of staff, a waiter appeared at Hanzo's table.

"So what will you be having this fine evening?" the new man asked. For a second, the waiter looked like an angel. Hanzo diagnosed this as a symptom of his jet-lag, so he blinked a couple of times to readjust his eyes. The waiter no longer appeared as an angel, but he still looked pretty damn good. A name tag on his poncho read "Jesse". He had more facial hair then Hanzo, but not so much as to hide his (shamelessly beautiful) face in view. Hanzo then looked at the arm that this Jesse character was holding paper in. The arm was an electronic prosthetic, not uncommon in these days. Hanzo had one too. Hanzo went back to admiring the face of the stranger.

"I SAID, what will you be ordering tonight?" the waiter forcefully asked. Hanzo sputtered as he realized he had completely forgot to look at the menu. He rushed to open it, muttering the entire time. Hanzo didn't want to annoy the waiter, so he mindlessly chose the first item he found.

"Cold cereal," Hanzo recited from the menu in front of him, instantly realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Wait, ya mean that cold cereal is an item on the menu?" Jessie replied. Hanzo just folded his arms and put his head down in embarrassment. Jessie laughed and said "Well, one finger-licking bowl of cold cereal, coming right up!" He laughed some more and walked away.

Hanzo picked up his head ever so slightly, and then lowered it as quickly as possible. He repeated this a multitude of times, in a process well known as banging your head into a table. He then stopped because it was a boring activity.

Jesse came back over with a small white bowl. It was a simple dish to make, so it only took a minute or two. He set the bowl down and announced, "That clocks out my shift! Mind if I take a seat, parter?"

"Uh, why?" Hanzo fumbled. It was almost as if he had completely forgotten how to participate in meaningful conversation.

Jesse sat down on the cushion across from Hanzo answered "Because anybody who orders cold cereal at a dining location like this has to be interesting. So, tell me about yourself!" Hanzo gave a blank stare, as he didn't know what to say. Jessie sighed and said, "Alright, alright. I can start if you want me to. My name's Jesse McCree, but most people just call me by my last name. I started out in a gang. The I started doing lawful stuff, and them I started doing unlawful stuff. Now I just do whatever the hell I want."

"You want to be working late shifts at a place like this?"

"Even vigilantes have to pay the bills." McCree retorted. "Your turn!"

"Fine. I am here on business."

"Business?" McCree laughed. "Hah! Somebody on business would be eating caviar in the lounge of a five star hotel. Last time I checked, this diner doesn't serve caviar. What are you REALLY up to?"

Hanzo sighed. "I am on a journey. I come to find my brother. The brother I have killed, and yet, is still alive. I hope to eventua-"

McCree cut him off. "Woah woah WOAH! That's some pretty heavy stuff right there. In fact, it's too heavy for a conversation at 11:30 at night. The time I WOULD be buying a stiff drink, but I can't because I have to drive home. Damn safety."

"I can drive you home if you want. I did not bring my own car," Hanzo blurted out.

"Ahh, so you want to come to my house, is it? Is that what this is all about?"

"No no no, that's not what I meant at all," Hanzo said truthfully.

"Don't worry. For a pretty face like you I can make an exception. My bed. Tonight."

Hanzo had literally no idea what to say. He was shocked. Yeah, McCree looked great. But they barely knew each other. And now he was being asked for sex?

McCree said, "I'm grabbing a beer and you are driving me home. There are directions in the glove box. Let's go." McCree pulled Hanzo out of his seat, stole a drink, and brought Hanzo out the door.

Hanzo still had no idea what to do.

But he didn't feel tired anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Upcoming chapters will be uploaded on a strict timeframe of "when I feel like it". Thanks to themrp123 for pre-reading this and encouraging me to make it in the first place.


End file.
